A New Year's to remember
by Scarlett.13.Rose
Summary: RoLo take on their first New Year's eve together! I suck at summaries, but happy New Year! OroroXLogan. A tad bit of slut ;)


**AU: I do not believe the rating is M, it still feels Pg-13 if comparing it to other romances of the same rating. But with that being said, there is a slightly small sex scene, but I did not go too graphic, so unless you are very sensitive, then there is no means to worry :)**

The television rang with the Twilight Zone theme song as Logan walked into the common room of the school. He runs his calloused fingers through his greesy hair, causing it to lay at all angles. He hadn't bothered shaving today, and the shadow of stubble gave the gruff man an even gruffer look.

Sitting on the leather loveseat is Ororo, her silky white hair lays flawlessly around her face and shoulders. Her back is to the door as she is absorbed into a rather disturbing episode of the Twilight Zone about an elderly woman receiving telephone calls from her dead fiancé.

She turns around when she hears Logan sniff. "Hello, Darlin'," he tells her, walking around to the front of the loveseat. He sits down and lays his muscular arm on the back of the couch and around his goddess.

"Jubilee is very excited about the party tonight," Ororo speaks softly as she tucks her feet under the armrest and lays her head on his shoulder.

"It sound like we're throwing this more for her benefit."

The show switches to ads and Ororo says, "so you're not looking forward to it? It's our first New Year's as a enganged couple." she bats her eyelashes and situated her cardigan.

"Well, when you put it that way," He kisses her forehead.

"And I was also thinking that maybe we could sneak away before the ball drops," She adds playfully.

"You have yourself a deal, Darlin'."

* * *

Sure enough, at quarter till ten bubbly Jubilee is jumping onto the couch and flipping on The Countdown to 2018. "Wolvie, did you try my Puppy Chow yet?" she asks.

Logan looks down at his paper plate of snackfoods. Jean's brownies, chips and dip, something Gambit called crawfish beignets, and a pile of powder-covered cereal. "Sure did, Halfpint."

"Do you like it?"

He takes a piece and pops it in her mouth. When he told her yes, Jubilee absolutely gushed.

Ororo comes over to him and wraps her arms around his neck.

"I love you!" she squeals in his ear.

"Did Rogue spike the punch?" he asks.

"No, I'm just aroused." she answers.

"In that case," he stands up and races her out into the hall.

"Logan, slow down!" she gasps.

He stops and pushes his open mouth against hers. She falls into him, wrapping her arms around his neck, guaranteeing the he wouldn't back away.

The rec room door was open, so he lifts her up, supporting her by the ass, and carries her in. She wraps her legs around his waist until he lays her over the edge of the couch.

He jumps over the back and behind her. As she reaches up and combs her fingers through his already ruffled hair, he unfastens her jeans and slips two fingers between her legs.

She moans softly as she turns her head back to kiss him. The deeper he got, the harder her moans and kisses got, until she hung to him like a lifeline. His nose pressed in the crook of her neck, her arm wrapped backwards around his shoulders.

He carasses her breasts and she reaches back, unhooking her bra.

It was wonderful. Her dark carmel skin was warm against his. Her body was marked with battle scars, Logan thought they were sexy. His chest was covered with tiny black hairs, which Ororo ran her fingers through and lacing her hands together behind his neck.

His mouth was to her nipples when the clock struck 11:30. "They are probably wondering where we are," Ororo speaks.

"I reckon so," Logan peels the condom off and after redressing, pockets it.

* * *

"6,5,4,3,2,1. Happy New year!" the residents of the mansion yell. Ororo and Logan included. Confetti is thrown by Jubilee, who continues to blow her metallic pink party blower.

Ororo stands her tiptoes and kisses Logan, "Happy New Year!" she whispers.

A happy new year it was, and what a way to start it.


End file.
